A Medic's Revenge
by Knockout Starscream
Summary: When Knock Out finds himself in a tight spot. Can Ratchet save him? One shot rated T to be safe.


It was just a normal day on Cybertron. Ratchet was at the med bay cleaning some medical tools after a long day's work. When Knock Out came in to help.

"So how are you getting along with the others Knock Out?" Ratchet asked the red medic.

"OK I don't think they trust me very much." Knock Out answered him. "But what do you expect for a bot who used to be a con."

"I'm sure they'll see you've changed for the better you just need to be patient." Ratchet told him.

"OK I hope your right." Said Knock Out. "I just want to make up for all the wrong I did as a Deceptacon."

"Well your off to a good start." Ratchet said to him. "You've been helping a lot of patients and doing a fine job of it."

"Thanks." Knock Out told him giving a little smile. But Ratchet could tell Knock Out still felt bad for the time he'd spent on the wrong side during the war.

Just then Ratchet got a call from one of his patients who needed his assistance for something and went to help them. While in the meantime Knock Out had just finished cleaning the tools and currently not having anything to do went out for a drive.

* * *

Knock Out was driving outside of Iacon when another cybertronian who was walking called him over.

"Hey are you a medic?" Asked the other transformer who Knock Out could tell from the wings on his back that he was a seeker.

"Yes I am how did you know?" Knock Out asked him.

"I saw you come from the direction of the hospital." The mech explained. "My name is Pharma and I happen to be a medic myself."

"Well your welcome to come work at the hospital Me, Ratchet, Red Alert, First Aid, Velocity and Flat line could always use some help." Knock Out offered. "My names Knock Out by the way." He introduced himself.

"Wait you know Ratchet?" Pharma asked Knock Out.

"Yes we work together." Knock Out explained. "It sounds like you know him too."

"We go way back guess you could say we're old friends." Pharma explained.

"Well I can take you to the hospital so you can see him if you like." Knock Out offered.

"Actually I found the remains of one of the old institutes that might have some medical supplies in it that I thought I could donate to the hospital as a surprise." Pharma example. "Maybe you could help me carry them?"

"I'd be glad to help." Knock Out told him then he left a message on the hospitals com-link telling everyone where he was going after he didn't get an answer because everyone was currently busy.

Then the two mechs changed to their vehicle modes and went to the remains of the old institute that Pharma had found.

* * *

When they got there Knock Out didn't say anything but this place was giving him the creeps he'd heard horror stories about how the old institutes had been used before and during the war to do horrible things to bots who were taken there like shadow play and brainwashing and other kinds of torture.

Knock Out and Pharma both transformed and walked inside to explore and see what tools they could find.

Knock Out went to an old operating room to see what he could find. He didn't like this place it was old, abandon and a mess. Tools were scattered on the floor but the only ones he'd found so far were old and rusty and would be useless.

He continued to look around but already knew it wasn't likely they were going to find anything useful the walls had rust on them and were falling a part in places and the floor had cracks in it. It was dark, damp and felt like someplace straight out of a horror movie.

He went to look inside a closet. But when he opened it the body of a mech fell out making him jump and let out a scream. Then managed to get his wits back and examined the body and found that it had been there for a while that poor mech had been kill as a result of shadow play gone wrong.

Knock Out continued looking around at this point he just wanted to find where Pharma had wondered off to and tell him that there was nothing here and he wanted to leave.

Then he spotted a table with some old files on it and went over to try and read them but they were so old the writing was smudged and they were unreadable.

Knock Out put the files down and was just about to turn to walk away when Pharma who had suddenly appeared behind him stabbed a syringe into his neck cables then grabbed him from behind in a bear hug manner.

Knock Out tried to struggle with him for several minutes until whatever Pharma had injected him with kicked in and Knock Out's movements became sloppy and clumsy before his body went limp as the drug took effect.

Knock Out became still as Pharma dragged him over to the operating table and strapped him down on it. Poor Knock Out could feel himself starting to pass out and was desperately trying to stay awake but was having trouble keeping his optics open.

"Why!.." Knock Out managed to choke out but trailed off.

"I'm gonna tell you this while your still conscious enough to hear me but you see Ratchet and I aren't friends I want to get revenge on him and prove I'm the better medic." Pharma told Knock Out who's optics were now barley open.

Then Knock Out tried to say something but was so out of it that his words came out slurred and he was only able to mumble something that Pharma didn't understand because it didn't make any since. Poor Knock Out was so doped up he couldn't even think straight.

"Don't worry I'm not going to use any shadow play or anything like that your only the bait." Pharma told his captive. Then he noticed Knock Out had finally gone under and was now out cold. Then left him there.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the hospital Ratchet listened to the message Knock Out left and after hearing he was with Pharma knew he was in trouble and started out the door to go to where the old institute was hoping he find Knock Out alive and in one piece.

But before leaving he ran in to Red Alert and First Aid and explained to them what was going on.

"I have to hurry Knock Out doesn't know who Pharma is or what that monster's capable of there no telling what that psycho might do to him!" Ratchet explained.

"Let's go save Knock Out then." Said First Aid.

"No I'm going alone Pharma is a psychopath and I don't want to risk anyone else after what he did to Ambulong I need you two to stay here if I'm not back by nightfall send help." Ratchet told them before taking off.

* * *

Meanwhile it had been a few hours since Pharma left Knock Out strapped to the operating table and the red medic was now starting to regain consciousness as the drug wore off then he woke up with a start. As he recalled what happened.

He was now fully conscious and frightened and started banging himself against the table trying to break out of his restraints while screaming for help. But he didn't expect the table to break it was so old it fell to pieces. And Knock Out was suddenly very up close and personal with the floor.

"Outch!" Knock Out groaned as he pulled himself up luckily he wasn't hurt but he didn't like what that did to his paint. But at least he had gotten free. And pulled the straps that were now just laying over him off and tossed them aside.

"I wonder if this is what they mean by jailbreak?" He thought. "Escape by panic attack if anyone asks me that never happened." He told himself now feeling a bit silly.

Then he started heading for the exit hoping to be gone before Pharma got back and get back to the hospital to warn Ratchet about him.

But just when Knock Out was about to walk out the door Pharma suddenly surprised him from behind and hit Knock Out in the shoulder with his saw making a waterfall of energon flow out of the fresh wound.

Knock Out held one servo over his shoulder trying to stop the energon from bleeding out. As he attempted to turn and run for it and some how managed to get to the door.

But suddenly a shot range out and Knock Out put his other servo to his midsection that suddenly had a sharp pain in it then took his servo off his midsection to find it covered in energon and looked down to see a wound on his midsection where Pharma had shot him.

Then Knock Out fell to the floor and Pharma dragged him to another room.

"You should have stayed strapped to the table see what happens if you try to escape." Pharma mocked him.

Poor Knock Out was in to much pain to struggle and being dragged across the floor was making it hurt worse. And it didn't feel any better when Pharma dropped him down a flight of stairs that went to the basement.

* * *

A few moments later Ratchet got there and as he entered the old institute he saw freshly spilled energon all over the floor then he heard a blaster charge and turned to find Pharma standing behind him who now had him at gun point.

"Ratchet I was hoping you'd show up." Pharma told him. "We have a score to settle."

"Where's Knock Out?" Ratchet hissed.

"Oh you'll see him in time." Pharma said darkly as he forced Ratchet to walk down the stairs to where the basement was.

"We never finish our competition Ratchet." Pharma told him.

"You mean when you murdered Ambulong and told me to fix him!" Ratchet cried angrily.

"You can't save every patient Ratchet." Pharma said to him.

"You murderer your sick and twisted and you make Arachnid look tame!" Ratchet yelled at Pharma.

"Your going to kill someone else just to prove your better then me well you are is that what you want to hear you win now please don't hurt anyone else just let Knock Out go and you can do what you want to with me just please don't kill anyone!" "No one else has to die!" Ratchet begged him.

Then they got to the bottom of the stairs and what Ratchet saw made his spark sink. "Knock Out!" He almost whimpered.

There laying on the floor unmoving was Knock Out. Ratchet rushed over to examine him and ran a diagnostic scan and saw that he was still alive but just barley.

"Here's the deal if you can save him I'll let him go." Pharma told Ratchet. "You know I was going to use some of the medical tools to do some exploratory surgery on him but he tried to escape and I had to punish him."

"Pharma your sick!" Ratchet shouted at him. "Knock Out had nothing to do with any of this!"

"I just needed a patient for you it could have been any random bot actually I just happened to run into him and when I found out he knew you it just made it that much better." Pharma explained.

"Please let me take Knock Out to the hospital I don't have any equipment here I need the proper tools and equipment to save him!" Ratchet pleaded with Pharma.

"You'll treat him here and do and use what you have to." Pharma told Ratchet coldly.

"If he dies I'm making you pay!" Ratchet growled.

Then Pharma went over and kicked Knock Out in the shoulder where he had cut him with his saw earlier causing the red transformer to let out a cry of pain.

"No!" Ratchet screamed rushing over to Knock Out to try to stop Pharma from doing him anymore damage.

Then Pharma walked out of the room. "I suggest you watch your tone with me Doctor wouldn't want anymore harm coming to your patient." Pharma threatened before closing the door behind him and locking it and leaving them trapped there.

Ratchet started looking for anything he could use to help Knock Out. When suddenly the red medic started to stir.

"R-ratchet!" Knock Out chocked out. Then started coughing up energon.

"Easy." Ratchet told him. "You need to save your energy."

"Ratchet you need to find a way to escape." Knock Out told him weakly.

"No I have to keep you alive long enough for help to get here." Ratchet said to him.

"No forget me and figure out a way to save yourself I think it's obvious I'm not gonna make it." Said Knock Out in a weak and tired voice that Ratchet wasn't used to hearing form him and didn't like.

He didn't like hearing Knock Out sound this weak it was so unlike him. "Don't you dare give up!" Ratchet ordered his patient.

"Knock Out you need to hold on." Ratchet told him. "I told First Aid and Red Alert to send help if I wasn't back by nightfall and it's dusk now I just need to keep you functioning till then so we can get you to a real med bay."

"Now tell me where does it hurt the most?" Ratchet asked him. Then Knock Out took his servo and put it on the spot where he'd been shot.

Ratchet was horrified to see not only was Knock Out still losing energon from both his injuries but some wires were exposed as well and Ratchet could tell that he had lost a dangerous amount of energon.

If he didn't operate on Knock Out the Austin Martin was going to die. But he didn't have the proper tools and the only one's he could find were covered in rust and would have a high risks of causing Knock Out's wounds to became infected.

But if he did nothing Knock Out's condition was already beginning to worsen and if Ratchet didn't do something he would most certainly die.

So he gathered some of the tools he found because Pharma had taken his med kit so unfortunately they were all he had to work with.

He didn't even have a way to turn off Knock Out's pain receptors or put him under mean poor Knock Out was going to feel all of it unless he passed out from the pain or went into stasis lock and at this point he was so badly damaged if he went into stasis there was a chance he might not be able to be brought back out.

"Knock Out I have to operate if I'm going to save you." Ratchet explained the situation.

"With rusty tools and no way to put me under or a chance I'll never wake up from stasis?" Knock Out asked weakly with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm sorry it's going to hurt but it's the only way." Ratchet said fighting back coolant tears knowing as a medic he had to be strong for his patient.

"Do what you have to." Knock Out told him. "I'll try to power down for a bit and you can bring me out of stasis once we're back at the hospital." He said before closing his optics and going into stasis for what may or may not be the last time.

Then Ratchet got to work trying to save him.

* * *

A few hours later Ratchet finished repairing Knock Out the best he could and just hoped it was enough and that the former Deceptacon would pull through. Ratchet hated Pharma for doing this to Knock Out and putting them through this.

It was almost nightfall. Now any moment help would arrive it just had to. But unfortunately Pharma got back first.

"Not a bad job." Pharma said looking down at Knock Out.

"Now let me get him to the hospital so he can get proper treatment!" Ratchet begged. "I treated him and the deal was if I could save him you'd let him go!"

"Depends on your definition of let him go." Pharma told Ratchet as he aimed his blaster at Knock Out.

"No please don't!" Ratchet pleaded.

"Since you did manage to keep him online I'll let you pick a blast to the processor or a shot to the spark?" Pharma asked darkly.

"No!" Ratchet cried throwing himself over Knock Out like a shield.

Then Pharma started trying to pull Ratchet off Knock Out but Ratchet was determined not to budge desperately trying to protect his friend.

When all of a sudden all the Autobots who were on Cybertron came busting in! First Aid and Red Alert had come through. And they were able to capture Pharma and take him to jail.

While Ratchet and the other medic's rush Knock Out to the hospital and straight to the ER where they got to work hoping it wasn't to late.

* * *

Then after several hours of waiting that felt like an eternity they came out and said Knock Out was going to be fine. And that Ratchet had saved his life by keeping him online till he could get real medical attention. And Ratchet went to visit him later that night.

"So how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked him.

"Still a little sore but glad to be alive and I should be back on my feet and working again in a few weeks." Knock Out explained. "And thanks for keeping me alive back there."

"Your welcome." Ratchet replied.

Just then they heard a knock on the door. And Ratchet opened it and in walked Starscream.

"Starscream what are you doing here your not in this story?" Asked Ratchet.

"Well I am now I heard Knock Out got hurt and came to visit my best friend in the hospital." Starscream told him.

"Or you just wanted to sneak into the story?" Knock Out teased.

"Not the case and to think I brought you flowers." Said Starscream.

"Why is there a card that says Megatron get well soon?" Asked Knock Out. "Please tell me you didn't steal these from Megatron?"

Just then they heard Megatron's voice yell. "Starscream!"

"Gotta go get well soon!" Starscream told Knock Out before taking off down the hall and out the door.

Then Knock Out and Ratchet just looked at each other for a second then busted out laughing.

 **The End.**

 **"Hope you liked this one shot." "Please let me know if I missed any spelling mistakes." "And feel free to check out my other stories."**


End file.
